


Can't Stop

by becasoras



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M, creaturefic, fuckboiharry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:49:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24213952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/becasoras/pseuds/becasoras
Summary: Harry is done being the little boy-who-lived and actually wants to live for a change, but stupidity comes with consequences and he has many
Relationships: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter/Jasper Hale
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1

I watch my friends laugh and reminisce, but I can't seem to connect, I feel like I'm not even there.

"Harry?" Hermione asked looking at me with happiness in her eyes.

"Yes?" I asked, snapping out of it, do they even like me?

"Are you okay?" She asked, happiness turning to concern.

"Yes, I'm fine. I've got to go, Ginny is expecting me back." I stood up and left, not looking back and not going home to my new bride. Instead I went to my parents graves, it didn't seem like just theirs however, it was everyone who gave their life for the freedom they would never taste in the Battle of Hogwarts. All their lives were on me. I can feel the tears sliding down my face and I want to rub them away, be strong I think because that's what I've been thinking my whole life. It's over now, I can cry, but I find it hard. I didn't want them to die for me, I never wanted anyone to die, but wars have casualties. God, how could I say that? They were people and everywhere I look I see the eyes of the people who hold me hero, I only wish for something different, to go to a place where I'm not famous, where no one will recognize or care about me, I wanted to leave. As I looked down at the grave I felt someone tap my shoulder, surprising me. I sighed thinking it was Ginny or something, but when I turned around I was face to face with nothing. I must be going crazy I needed to leave, I needed to get out of here and I would give up anything to do so, even my own life. I saw a dark form in the corner, crouched in the snow shivering. Coming closer I saw it was a person who wasn't dead as I first thought, to my surprise it was Malfoy.

"Malfoy?" I asked, seeing my breath coming out in front of me.

"Hello Potter." Was all he said.

"Why are you out here? It's freezing!" I exclaimed, my hands gesturing to the snow that coated the naked trees around us.

"Not everyone was as lucky as you Potter. Some of us lost our fathers and all our money and became hated and homeless. Don't just think about yourself." Malfoy said, looking up at me with hatred in his eyes. I was shocked, never in my life would I have thought Malfoy would be homeless after the war, but he was a Death Eater and nothing was really said on those who didn't go to jail.

"Come with me." I said with a sigh, I couldn't believe I was so set in my own sorrow I didn't even think about how the war affected others.

"No Potter, do you really think I want your pity?" Malfoy asked, his pride making him stupid.

"Shut up, you'll die if you stay out here." I said, grabbing him by his thin wrist and hoisting him up, and dragging him to a nearby inn. I got him a room and food and we sat in silence as I made sure he didn't leave. Looking at him in a better light I noticed how skinny he really was, he looked like me as a child, black circles around the eyes and nothing but bone.

"You can leave Potter, I'll stay." Malfoy said in the middle of eating his food. I looked him up and down and decided it for myself, standing up and throwing a sack of galleons near him.

"Take care of yourself." I said as I left without another word. As I was walking I had a feeling that someone was following me and so I quickened my pace, taking out my wand, but it really wasn't enough. I felt them lunge, one from each side, both getting one part of my neck, I tried to squirm, but they were too strong. The last thing I saw before my sight failed me was the full moon, above me and I couldn't but think of Remus, a tear escaping from my eye.

When I woke up I hurt all over, feeling as though I had been ran over with a steamroller, but that was unlogical. When opened my eyes everything was clear and bright, so I was forced to close my eyes once more until they got used to the sun. Was I outside? I looked around, I was in a alley and upon seeing all the blood on the ground I remembered just what had happened. I had been attacked by two creatures and was now probably a creature to, I thought about the moon, it was full, but what was it doing in a city and I don't think both of them were werewolves. I got up stumbling out of the alleyway and running into Malfoy.  
"Malfoy!" I said looking at him in shock.  
"Potter? What happened?" He asked looking at me in terror.

"I was attacked by two creatures." I said trying to walk, but failing.

"Here put this on and come with me." He said and I did as he ordered, following him back to the room I had gotten him just the night before. He laid me on his bed and looked me up and down. "Good merlin Potter, why do you attract danger?" Malfoy asked as he started to dress my wounds, I vaguely remember him training to be a healer. I let him wash me off to the point of stripping me down completely. I fell asleep once more during this time, it was almost like something was pulling me back to the darkness to something to me, it was strange but welcome.

When I woke up I felt much better than I did before and sat up with ease and only a little bit of soreness all over. I looked around wondering where Malfoy had gone when he walked in the door with food, wearing new clothes he bought with what I assume was the galleons I gave him.

"Ah, I see you're awake." Malfoy said coming over with the tray, he sat it down in front of me and it was all I could think about. "I know you're probably hungry so I'll let you eat." I was very hungry Malfoy had gotten enough food for two people yet I ate all of it in record time, I didn't even look at what I was eating, only knowing it tasted really good. When I was done I was getting ready to go back to sleep, but Malfoy kept me awake.

"Merlin Potter, did you ever go through your inheritance?" That was a random question, but thinking back I couldn't think of anytime after my seventeenth birthday that was two years ago when I felt the same experience Hermione and Ron and all the others described. "I'll take that as a no. Well, it seems when you were attacked by what I'm assuming was a vampire and a werewolf, it triggered the dormant inheritance you had in you and you just went through it while I was cleaning you up. You have changed a lot, would you like to see yourself?" Malfoy asked and I nodded, what could I look like? I wondered, did being attacked by the two creatures change my appearance? I walked over to the full length mirror, forgetting about my lack of clothes and the fact that Malfoy was still in the room. Looking at myself I was surprised I didn't even recognize my face or body in any way! My body looked more rugged and manly, standing at what looked like 6'4, almost too tall for the mirror itself. My skin was an ivory color that was barely dark enough to suggest I was partially alive, I also had two jagged crescent scars on either side of my neck that were completely healed, why wasn't Malfoy a healer already? Looking at my face my features seemed sharper and more sophisticated, but also wolfish with high cheekbones, a strong jaw, and a dusting of freckles all over that stood out against my pale skin. My lips were a bit bigger, but not to be considered large, a light pink color. To my surprise, my British crooked teeth went to perfect and white, a stunning smile with sharper canines. My eyes were the same almond shaped, emerald colored green eyes I got from my mother. My hair seemed lighter, no longer pitch black, but a deep brown, thicker than before. My body was no longer small, starved and pathetic either, I was tall with a thin muscle wrapping all the way around me, I looked like a model. I heard someone behind e clear their throat and I turned around to see Malfoy sitting on the bed looking at me with his legs crossed, making me aware of my nakedness. I ran over and grabbed the sheet off the bed, covering up my lower half.

"Yeah, we'll need to go out and get you some clothes because none of mine would fit you unless I made them shorts." Malfoy said.  
"Yeah, I guess." I said noticing that my voice was different, smoother, but only a bit deeper.

"I must say Potter, you don't look very bad, seeing as you're now 100% dark creature I'd say you're a dominant, what with you now towering over everyone except for Hagrid." I laughed, knowing this was the first time I ever had a good time with Malfoy.

"I have a credit card, but I do need something to go out in." I looked down at my old clothes, know they wouldn't fit me at all. I walked over and picked up my jeans, grabbing a pair of scissors I cut them in half, making shorts. I quickly put them on and decided that was the most I was going to get, grabbing my wallet that held all of my money and cards.

"Okay, let's go." I said, walking over to the door, but I felt Malfoy grab my arm.

"You will freeze." He said, I took a deep breath, thinking about it and decided the need for clothes was more urgent.

"I'll be fine." I said as I walked out, no shoes, no shirt. We walked around and as soon as I walked outside I had braced myself for the cold, but it didn't come, I was perfectly warm. I looked down ( yes down) at Malfoy and shrugged walking to the nearest store. After about an hour I had found my size in just about everything and so I bought a jacket I didn't really need, a dark green tee shirt, some black skinny jeans and some brown boots, leaving to get lunch afterwards.  
"Wow Potter, you really look good in green." Malfoy said and I looked over at him, raising my eyebrows in surprise as his entire face turned red.  
"Thanks, but call me Harry." I said smoothly, I couldn't help but think about how the grey in Malfoy's eyes was such a perfect storm.

"Then call me Draco."

"Okay Drake." I said as we walked in the restaurant and surprisingly, Draco didn't say anything. I was surprised how much Draco and I had in common once we really started to get know each other and despite my sexual identification, I started to love him.

"I need to get a job." Draco said, looking around the restaurant.

"Well, you just have to ask." I said, calling over one of the waitresses and asking if they were hiring. She left and came back, saying they needed another server and if I wanted a position I just needed to apply.

"There you go." We left after Draco had applied, going back to the inn. "You can't stay here forever."

"I know, but it's not like I have any money." He said, looking around the small room, an idea then bloomed in my head.

"I can help you with that. I'll give you money every month to pay rent while you earn money until you have enough to sustain yourself." I said and Draco looked over at me in disbelief.  
"So you'd be my sugar daddy?" He asked with his eyebrows raised. I chuckled getting up and walking a bit closer, I didn't know what I was doing, but it felt like instinct.

"If you want." I looked over at his face a little smirk, one that he used to always give me as he thought about it.  
"Okay." I didn't actually think he's accept, but I didn't care, I had growing feeling for him and I want to act on them. I never even thought about my new wife who had been waiting for me for the past two days. I left that day as Draco looked at flats and applied for various jobs in the area. I left, taking the floo to Diagon Alley and going to Gringotts. Draco had told me about how when you get your inheritance you were suppose to go to the bank to test your blood and see if you were eligible for the lordship of any other houses and so that was what I was doing. I walked in and went to a teller asking for an inheritance manager who seated me in an office across from one of the nicer goblins, only a large mahogany desk between us.

"Hello Mr. Potter, I see that you finally got your inheritance." He said, looking at a couple papers on his desk.

"Yes."

"I'm guessing you're here to check for any other possible lordships in your blood?"

"Correct." The goblin nodded his head a couple times and reached up, taking a knife out of one of his drawers and holding it out along with a bowl. I got the message and slit my palm, letting the crimson blood drip down onto the perfect golden surface. I waited as the goblin chanted a bit in what seemed like Latin and pulled out a piece of parchment.

"Well, Mr. Potter, I wasn't aware of your… other blood." The goblin said, handing me the paper.

Name: Harrison James Potter

Blood: Half-Blood

Creature: Werewolf- 50%

Vampire-50%

Parents: Lily Potter nee Evans (Pureblood)

James Charlus Potter (Pureblood)

Lordships:

Potter

Black

Evans

Pervelle

I was surprised to see my mother was a pureblood and that Draco was actually right about what had attacked me. When I looked back up, I saw that the goblin had taken out four different boxes.  
"The rings are ready for you to claim them if you'd like." He said, "But something to expect would be a change in power, these are some very ancient, powerful houses and it will change the makeup of your magic. Your wand might not even work afterwards." I didn't even considered the options, I wanted to be the lord of these houses, they were mine and I wanted to claim them. I put them all on, feeling the surge of magic and weight of the rings on my fingers.

"Is there anyway I can condense these?" I asked, holding up the hand I hand placed them all on.

"Yes, just focus on them as one and which finger and it'll go." I did and when I opened my eyes once more there was only a thin silver ring with four different family crests etched in gold.

"Now you are lord of all these houses and you have gained all access to their vaults. Would you like some new cards that will work in both the wizarding and muggle world and look just like a debit card?" The goblin asked and I nodded. In a matter of minutes I had four separate, black platinum debit cards in my hand, each with a different last name. I put them into my wallet and we concluded our business with each other. I left then to go to Knockturn Alley, getting an untraceable wand that was matched with my magic, custom made. I was waiting about an hour for my wand and so I decided to go back to the muggle world and get some things done. I walked around until I found a tattoo and piercings shop and walked in.

"How may I help you?" A lady asked in a cheery voice.

"I would like a tattoo, a bottom lip piercings and my ears pierced." The lady's eyebrows shot up, not expecting it.

"Ambitious." She said and led me to the back. First were the two black, lip rings I got on the right side of my lower lip and then my ears being pierced with flat black studs. "Okay, now for the tattoo, what would you like?" She asked, grabbing some folders, but I already had something in mind.

"Can I have the silhouette of a black dog, a stag and a werewolf all howling at a full moon?" I asked and she nodded, sketching it out. I was surprised she didn't ask any questions, but when she was done, it looked amazing and it was time for me to pick up my wand. I felt like a new me, like the real me. No longer being started at by most everyone, but just an average person, nothing special and I was perfectly fine with that. I got my wand and apparated back to the inn Draco was staying in going up to his room.

'Nice piercings." He said, looking up at me.

"Thanks, I just got them done."

"I found two jobs and a flat, would you like to come with me to look at the place?" He asked.  
"Sure, I've got nothing better to do." We then walked out of the inn and down the street. He pointed out to me as we walked the two places he had been hired, a coffee shop and the chinese restaurant we had been at, and finally, we came to the flat. It was nice, one bedroom with a livingroom and such with a decent view.

"What's the rent?" I asked.

"115 galleons a month." I thought about it, wasn't much, but then again, Godric's Hollow was a cheaper place, it wasn't like London and that wasn't a lot of money at all.

"Okay, but you need furniture. Here's one of my cards, get whatever you like." I was putting a lot of trust in Draco, but then again he was broke and I was paying for his place. I had one more thing to do. I apparated away into my bedroom at Potter Manor, thankfully Ginny was off training so I had the house to myself. I mustered up all the magic I had and put on the strongest glamor I had, shrinking down to what I looked like before with some piercings and a tattoo. I put on my clothes and went to work, saying I was off on some personal business, happy no one could see through my glamor to see my scar.


	2. Chapter 2

I didn't go see Draco for another week, making sure that everyone saw me and that I was okay so they would know I wasn't up to something. Ginny had left for a game far away and would be gone for the weekend so I decided to go and see Drake. I took off the glamor and put on some properly fitting clothing then apparated away to Draco's place knowing he'd be there. When I got there I saw him in his newly furnished flat, laying on the couch.  
"Harry!" He say, sitting up with a start.

"Draco!" I said imitating him as I walked over, sitting down next to him, he reached over to the coffee table and took out his wallet, giving me back the card I had given to him a week ago.  
"Thank you."

"You're welcome." I said, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. We watched TV for a while, slowly sliding closer to each other. My heart was pounding, I wanted Draco so bad, but I had to be slow. Draco leaned his head on my shoulder and we cuddled, I was surprised he was okay with this, but whatever. During one of the commercials I summed up all my Gryffindor bravery and leaned down, kissing Draco straight on the lips. He kissed back and it slowly grew in passion, leveling out my me as a dominant over him. I leaned him back, my arms holding me suspended over him as I used gravity to help me in the exploration. I snuck a hand up his shirt, feeling his flat stomach underneath.

I cooked breakfast the next morning, not even bothering to put on any clothes. I made a small mountain of food, but ate most of it everything bloody, I was happy to see that Draco had gotten some human blood for me in the fridge. Afterwards I went out and bought about ten different outfits and put them in the closet at Draco's flat. Everything was perfect, Ginny knew nothing and I was a perfectly amazing sugar daddy who doubled as a werepire.

"Well, I should probably get back, Ginny's going to be home in a couple hours and I have work to do." I said, putting on my jacket.

"Wait, you're married? To Ginny Weasley?" Draco asked, sitting up from the kitchen in surprise.

"Yeah, I thought everyone knew this. We got married a couple months ago, it was all in the papers, didn't you see?" I asked, wondering why he was asking me this question.

"No because I didn't have any money for the Daily Prophet. Why are you here with me? Don't you love her?"

"Yes I do love her, but not like that. Everyone in the wizarding world expected us to be married and so we were, I'm sure she's off with Dean or someone, but I don't care. Everything is staged babe, never trust what you hear." I left, leaving Draco in a state of shock. I then went to one of the apartments I had inherited and changed back into my old form going back home. When I got back I couldn't help but think about Ginny, did she really love me? Was she just doing what everyone expected like I was? I was so confused, spinning the ring on finger and thinking about if she loved me or not.

Another week progressed and Ginny was off on another game and so when I came back home from Drake's place I didn't put on my glamour because no one would be home, right? Nope. When I got there I walked into the kitchen which required going through the sitting room, I didn't even see Hermione sitting there waiting for me.

"Who are you?" She asked, for some reason she was in a robe, but that was far from my at the moment, I didn't look like my old self! I sighed, knowing the jig was up, hopefully I could convince her to keep a secret, somehow.

"Hermione, a couple weeks ago I finally went through my inheritance, it's me Harry. I just didn't want to tell you guys because I felt like it would be weird and you wouldn't have thought it was me still." I said. She was surprised and so I walked over to the couch, bringing her with me.  
"Harry?" She asked, seemingly in a daze.

"Yes, it's me." I said, looking into her dark brown eyes.

"Well, " she said, looking me up and down, "you look… nice." I looked into her eyes with blanketed surprise, was she turned on? She's married to Ron though, she can't like me! Why was she in a robe again? What's under that robe? I wonder.

"Thanks, I know it's different, but I feel more like myself now, it's hard to explain." I said, leaning in closer. Hermione smirked and I realized just what a playboy I had become, I was going to have two bitches on the side, maybe more.

"I get it." She said, her eyes not leaving mine. We moved in closer, the fire roaring, I couldn't help but think about how romantic this was, but I just wanted everyone, I knew early on no one would be able to tie me down this soon and Ginny should've known I would never be faithful. Our lips met and I realised just what was under that silky satin robe she was wearing, nothing.

"Harry?" Ginny asked coming out from her shower.

"Yes?" I asked, looking up from my book.

"Can we talk?" I inwardly groaned, this wasn't going to be good.

"Sure." I said with a fake smile, putting my book down and looking up at her as she sat down on her side of the bed.

"It's just that you've been really distant lately, and I want to know if you're okay." What to do? What to do?

"It's nothing, I've been focusing on work more because I really want that promotion, I'm sorry if I'm not paying enough attention to you." I said, leaning in close and pecking Ginny on the lips softly.

"It's okay Harry, I know how ambitious you are." She said, I was so happy she believed my lie, I couldn't believe how smoothly this was going.

"I'll show you ambitious." I growled and pounced on her, showing her just how much attention I could give her.

It was coming up to almost a month after my attack and knowing that I'm part werewolf my first turning seemed to come all to soon. I snuck out at night, going into the woods around Potter Manor and stripping, taking everything off I stood in the woods completely naked looking at the rising moon, covered by clouds. I waited feeling the cold all around me, but not feeling cold, then heating up to unimaginable temperatures when the first rays of moonlight hit, I felt like my skin was on fire. I felt my skin stretch and change, my bones break, it was pure agony. After what seemed like forever, it was all done and my mind was gone. I spent the rest of the night hunting and ripping apart the forest in rage, draining the blood from the bird of the trees. I was like a super wolf even when I wasn't at full power, I could run faster and see better than anyone in the world, it was crazy, I was like a superhuman with their senses turned up to 10000%

The next day I put on my clothes and stumbled back to the house feeling like the worst hangover ever.  
"Harry, are you okay?" Ginny asked, seeing me on the couch drinking.  
"I couldn't sleep last night and so I decided to have a drink, I just over did it a bit. I'm fine." I said, taking a sip of the whiskey that soothed my body.

"Harry, don't you know your limit?" Ginny asked, walking towards me and taking the drink from my hand, sipping it herself.

'Hey! You don't get to drink either. "I said taking the drink from her hand. "You have to go train and you can't be the slightest bit tipsy for that. I, on the other hand, don't have work today so I can." I said with a laugh downing the rest in one drink.  
"Well, it's not going to help." She mumbled, looking at me with amused eyes despite her know-it-all voice.

"Whatever, I'll make breakfast." As I got up from the couch I felt all my bones creaking like I was fifty years older than I currently am.

When I got over to Draco's I was thankful that he wasn't at work.  
"How was your first turning?" He asked as I walked in.

"Horrible, it was the most painful, violent thing I've ever done." I said, grabbing a bottle of blood and chugging it, feeling a bit better almost instantly.

"Oh, I'm sorry for that." Draco said, coming up and hugging me. I kissed him on the forehead and thought about how I was hurting Ginny, but she was more of a friends with benefits kind of person.

"Is there anyway I could make you feel better?" Draco asked with a suggestive hint in his voice.

"Well, I mean, there's one way." I said, looking down at him with a smirk.

A couple months later Draco and I got some drinks, but I still left, and I decided; slightly tipsy, to go to London and bar hop. It was close to one in the morning when I had ran into George at one of the bars closer to Diagon Alley and put on my glamor. We drank together over Fred and the others, but the night got a bit happier and a bit more eventful. We went upstairs to the hotel and rented a room. George was lying on the bed, waiting for me when my glamor came down and I had to drunkenly explain most everything to him. He was drunk to and accepted it quickly, I couldn't believe it, I was practically messing around with all my friends, I was a little whore home wrecker, but I didn't care. While I was with George I was wondering when I was going to meet with Hermione next it had been a bit and I wanted some girl other than Ginny. The next day George and I went to Brunch when we woke up and everything seemed to be just fine between us, even planning to meet up again. I was surprised, I didn't think George was bisexual like me, but it's whatever you like. I needed to stop though because if this all went to shit I wouldn't anyone left.

About three months after me and George did it he said that he felt bad and didn't want to cheat on his girlfriend anymore. I didn't care, it was reasonable and it wasn't like he was the only one I had. I was sitting on bed, willing myself to get up and start getting ready for work when Ginny finally came home from one her games. The only thing was that she wasn't suppose to come back for another two days and so I didn't have my glamor on. She was freaked out, but I explained to her most everything and she calmed down, understanding quickly.

"Well, you do look different, but I don't care. Not to be mean Harry, but I do like how you tower over me now…" She said and I raised my eyebrows, smelling her lust.

Two weeks later Ginny didn't go to practice one day and so I asked her what was wrong when she started crying, heavily.

"What's wrong Ginny? It's okay." I said holding her. I couldn't imagine what was causing her such distress.

"Harry, I'm pregnant." All the blood drained from my pale skin, good lord.

"It's okay." I said once more, but I was really trying to convince myself this time. I hadn't thought about this at all. It had been almost a year after I had changed and I thought no one could tie me down to one person, no one could hold me, but now everything has changed. I was going to be a father and I decided that I had to be faithful once more, for the child. I was going to be tied down to this child and that includes Ginny, i had to stop with all of this. Draco had been able to pay for his own apartment for months and Hermione was just a weekend amusement, but now she was friend along with Draco and George. I was a pack animal, but I need to control myself now, I had to stop with all of this. I was lost in my thoughts, I was so deep I didn't even hear Ginny stop crying.

"Well," she said, snapping me out of my trans, "at least I'm not alone."

"What do you mean?" I asked, looking down at her red, puffy eyes.

"Didn't anyone tell you? Ron and Hermione are going to have a baby and George is going to have one to." Well, dang I didn't even have to cut them out, they were pregnant by themselves, I guess George had cheated more than I thought.

"Wow, it seems like there's children in the air." I said, practically feeling my playboys slipping away by the minute.

"Oh Harry, I'm so happy I have you!" She said, squeezing me tight. I talked to her a bit more, but during the entire all I could think about was Draco and how could I possibly let him go.


	3. Chapter 3

The next couple of days Ginny was constantly home and so I decided to leave during the night, writing a note saying I left for work early and got dressed. I walked out of the house and apparated away to Godric's Hollow. I looked down the road at the graveyard and the memorial, that's where everything started and I couldn't bare to think about what my parents think about this. I walked up to Draco's apartment, walking in I saw Draco was in the kitchen.  
"Draco, why are you still up?" I asked, going over to him to see him hunched over the counter, crying. "What's wrong?" I said, grabbing him by the arms and turning him around, holding him like I had with so many others.

"Harry, I didn't think it was possible." He said and my heart sank, my mind going straight to STDs, god, I hope I didn't have any.  
"What do you mean?" I asked unsure and not wanting to hear the answer.

"You're a creature, I should've known." He said and I let go of him, was he implying I was dirty?

"Draco, what do you mean by that?" I asked coldly. He looked up at my in confusion and agony.

"I mean that you're a dominant, I mean that we had sex, I mean that we're both guys, I mean that I'm pregnant with your child and I didn't know it possible!" Are you fucking kidding me? WHat is this? Is this just the month to give me children? To make me feel bad? To punish me for doing this? I backed up, stumbling over to the couch, my head falling into my hands.

"Good lord." I said shaking my head, I couldn't believe this. I felt Draco walk over and sit down next to me, he wasn't crying anymore and I just felt tired. I got up once more and went into the kitchen to get a glass of Hennessy.

"Harry, it's not that bad!" Draco said coming up to me and glaring.

"Sorry Draco, it's not that. It's just that Ginny pregnant to." I said, taking a sip and swishing it around in my mouth. Draco raised his eyebrows and started laughing.

"Do you not know how to use a condom?" Draco asked, laughing still.

"Be quiet, yes I do know how to use one AS YOU KNOW, it's just that fate hates me." I said with a chuckle as the Hennessy starts to act.

"You used to attract trouble, but now you attract children and breaking condoms, good job." Draco said, still laughing, I rolled my eyes and went into Draco's room, lying down on his bed.

"Why does this always happen to me?" I asked the ceiling. I heard Draco walk in and he crawled onto the bed, coming over and sitting on top of me.

"You know, I can't get pregnant anymore?" He whispered in my ear and I tried not to give in, I really did.

I was so wrapped up in Draco and Ginny I didn't even think about the others as in Hermione and George, but why would I they're pregnant with their own children. George's girlfriend left him and he wouldn't leave his house or at least refused to see me so Ginny went out to talk to him. I worked and changed, I was happy that I had no creature related incidents yet, very happy. Everyone I knew was perfectly healthy and that was a good thing, I really didn't need extra stress in my life with everything that's been going on. I was reading the news when I heard Ginny come in and I stopped immediately, George and I were close no matter how much he wanted to ignore our time together.

"How's he?" I asked, putting the paper down and standing up. It had been about half a year and Ginny had stopped working, now having a large bump that had my child in it, it was all so surreal.

"He's fine, he's sad that Angelena left him still, but what was he thinking? He was pregnant with some man's babies and he just expected her to stay?" Ginny said, sitting down in the chair I had previously vacated.

'What do you mean, babies?" I asked, the one key word I really heard during that.

"Oh yeah, George is having twins."

'Oh yeah, I heard twins have a higher chance of having twins." I said, surprised, poor George, pregnant with two children all by himself not knowing who the father is.

I was staying with Draco at night and he was around nine months pregnant, and just about ready to give birth and kill me at the same time. He had to quit his jobs and so I was caring for his every need and he was always so tired we couldn't even do anything. I was lying next to him in bed one night with one hand on his round belly when he came closer and started kissing me. I was surprised, but the surprise was welcome without a doubt and it started to get pretty heated. That is until Draco's water broke, he had been wanting to do it because he thought he was having false contractions and it would make him feel better.

"Good lord Draco, we have to get you to a hospital!" I said, jumping out of bed and throwing on some clothes.

My baby girl was born on January 31st at exactly one in the morning, she was precious. We named her Guinevere Rose Malfoy and I loved her so much. Unfortunately however, I could only spend a couple of hours with her and Draco because the sun was rising and I had to go back to Ginny. I had just fallen asleep when Ginny woke me up saying that she needed to go to the hospital. I quickly put on my glamours and we ran to the hospital I had been in only thirty minutes ago. Once more, I wasn't aloud in the delivery room and so I went and visited Draco and Aster for the next few hours. I was called back in to see that we had another girl born on the 31st of January at six in the morning, we named her Aster Lily Potter.

After Ginny and Draco everything was till, my two little girls were alive and well and at home with their mothers. Aster and Gwen were beautiful babies and I was so proud, I couldn't think how this could get worse.

Hermione was giving birth today and I had seen her a couple times when she would come over to talk with Ginny, but not a lot. Ron owled us and we came rushing to the hospital, bringing Aster with us. We waited, watching Ron pace the floor intensely, trying to wear a hole. After what seemed like forever, the child was born and we were all invited in to see him. They named him Miles Gideon Weasley-Granger, which I thought was a very American name, but it's their child and I had no say. He was born at 11:50 at night a week later on February 8th, but the strange thing was that despite what everyone thought, he didn't have the Weasley fire red hair, but very dark brown hair. Over the next few days Ron had to go to work and asked me to look over Hermione and when everyone was gone was when she started talking about more than nothing subjects.

"Harry, Miles doesn't look like Ron, you know that?' She says out of random.

"Yeah." I said, wondering what the hell this could be going to.

"That's because he's not a Weasley and he wants blood. Can you tell me why?" She asked sweetly, not looking up from Miles' generic blue baby eyes. My mind connected the dots and my head fell into my hands, I have another child who is part vampire, great.

"Hermione, the reason I changed was because I was attacked by both a werewolf and a vampire. I get what you're saying, he's mine." I said, looking down at Miles. Hermione wasn't shocked, she was expecting it. I went into my bag and took out a bottle of blood and handed it over to Hermione who put it in a baby bottle, mixing it with milk.

"I didn't want him Harry, I don't think anyone wanted any of your children, and yes I know you have more than one. You slept with all of us, Draco, Ginny, me, and George and now you have five mutant children to answer for it. Good job." I was shocked. She didn't want Miles? George's children were MINE? Good god, in a matter of weeks I got five children.

"What do you mean Hermione?" I asked.

"I don't want him, being with you was a mistake and now you have to have the mistake. You will take him once we get out of herem trust me, you'll take all of them."

I couldn't get Hermione's words out of my mind and a couple days later Hermione and Ron said that they gave their child up for adoption and Ginny and I got a basket of three children on our doorstep. One of them was Miles, the others were Georges newborns, I could tell. There was even a note.

Harry

They're yours

No return

Oldest is Frederick Jonathan Potter (middle)

Then William Eli Potter (right)

The last as you should know, is Miles

These are the rest of your children, have fun

I took them, but couldn't decided what to do. I put them in a room and told a house elf to look after them, but not tell a soul. I then went over to Draco's, but when I got there I saw him holding Aster in a carrier with tears in his eyes.

"How many others are there? I was okay with Ginny, you don't love her, but two others? You have five children. Was I just a side bitch? Did you even care?" He said, furious.

"Yes Draco I love you, you know that!" I yelled back.  
"Apparently not, take your child and add it to the bunch, I never want to see her again. She's a mistake from a mistake and I never want you to send money or anything ever again!" He yelled holding out Aster. I couldn't bare this, I cried for the first time in almost two years as I took my fifth child and left with my head down.


	4. Chapter 4

When I got back to the manor Ginny was there and I couldn't imagine this getting any worse, oh, but it did. When I walked in she was packing.

"What are you doing Ginny?" I asked, knowing the answer ahead.

"I'm leaving! Not only were you cheating on me with my brother, but also my sister-in-law and my childhood rival, have fun with all your child BY YOURSELF!" And she was gone. I collapsed on the floor, curling up in a ball, I was too young for this. I have five motherless children and no one to help me with them. I couldn't live here, I couldn't stay within a thousand miles of all the people I had betrayed, my oldest friends, my wife, all who now hate me.

I packed my things, up and moving to the United States to live in Washington, I was happy about one thing in the past few weeks, being a magical person makes it one hundred times easier to get a visa. I moved to a little recluse town called Forks where I just wanted to stay, hidden from everyone and everything I had broken in last twenty years. I had a house built really fast that had six bedrooms, a nice craftsman style house on a massive amount of land with a lake and an orchard. I had all the furniture delivered to the house and set up as I took a boat from England to America and then drove across the United States. Which took a total of two weeks. FInally, we had gotten to Forks and we were settled. I was learning quickly how to take care of five newborns all at once and I had a row of bassinets by my bed.

The kids were growing up super fast, I think it was because their mix of werewolf genes and vampire genes. They all thirsted for blood and I had to get a job at the blood bank just to keep up, I wonder if they noticed? Miles looked just like me, freckles and all except he had Hermione's curls and smarts thankfully with the perfect mix of both of my diseases. Will and Fred are identical in every sense of the word, but I was still able to tell them apart, they were also mostly vampires. They both had pale skin and freckles with blue eyes and auburn hair, they were devious and cute and I loved them. Aster looked just like me with dark hair, but blue eyes and freckles. I also think she's going to need glasses, but you can never tell when they really young, so far she hasn't blood and isn't like a dog, I think she might just be a normal witch. Lastly, there was Gwen, she looked just like Draco and was sadly the only one made from love rather than lust or friendship. Gwen was sharp with silver grey eyes and white hair, she was more wolfish then the others, I don't even think she had an ounce of vampirism in her. They grew up quickly, within four months they appeared to be three times their age, talking and walking about. Unfortunately, the ones with more werewolf in them would run with me during the full moon while Dobby watched the others. Aster was normal, Gwen was a were, Will and Fred were vampires, and Miles was a perfect mix of the two, so I took Miles and Gwen with me. I started studying when we got there, I now am past middle school with my intellect and I've been trying to catch up on the magical education I had missed when hunting and trying to kill Voldemort.

"Daddy?" Aster asked one day, tugging on my pant leg.

"Yes child?" I asked, smiling down at her.

"I'm hungry." She said, looking at me with big puppy dog eyes I couldn't ever resist.

"Well, it looks like it's time for dinner then." I said looking at the clock. I walked up the stairs and got all the others from the rooms they shared. For the moment they were sharing so they didn't get scared and so they could be close to me, but when they were older they had their own bedrooms.

"What should we have tonight?" I asked the army of toddlers behind me, in response I got completely different answers. "How about spaghetti?" I asked and they all cheered. Dinner was uneventful other than food being thrown across the room and me stopping it using magic. I looked up at the sky, it was going to be a full moon tonight. I cleaned up and got everyone ready for bed except for Miles and Gwen, who I dressed in very loose clothing, taking extras to put in a tree for later.

"Daddy, I don't want to change." Miles said with tears in his eyes and I wanted to hold them. I hated that I had passed down my disease and I hated knowing that they were in pain.

"I'm sorry baby, but I can't help it." I carried then into the woods after calling Dobby and I put our clothes into the little part of the tree. As the last of the ray of sunlight disappeared I quickly took my wolfsbane so I could watch them and felt the pain start. For the next few hours we ran through the woods, hunting and me making sure Miles and Gwen didn't run off or kill each other. It wasn't till the sun was about to come up and I was directing everyone back to the tree that had clothes when I heard it. Someone ran past us, faster than the human eye could see, but my eyes weren't human and I saw the vampires as they tried to be sneaky. We reached the tree and turned, getting dressed, I was smashed against a tree with a hard force and I looked into the golden eyes of a dark haired vampire.

"Who are you?" He growled, looking me up and down, but I just started directly into his eyes. I could hear Miles and Gwen screaming near me and my number one fear was these vampires trying to kill them, they were the biggest creature rivalry ever.

"Gwen, Miles, be quiet, I'm fine." I said, pushing the vampire off of me, and walking over to them. "It's okay." I said, picking them both up. Looking back over, the vampire was gone and so we just walked back to the house, falling asleep almost immediately upon arrival.

We had been in this town for a year and once I was finished with the tenth grade via homeschool and all the kids looked to be about four, I had Dobby watch them and I went to school. Today was my first day and I was really nervous, I had never been in an American high school or a high school in general and today was my first day, I just wanted to go back home and stay with my babies, but I was determined to do this. I pulled up to the school in the suburban I had bought and got out, going over to the main office building, walking inside I noticed a chipper secretary who seemed to be looking to help anyone who walked in.

"Hello." I said and she smiled and greeted me back.

"I'm the new student, Harrison James Evans." I said and she looked in some papers, taking out three.

"Here you go, there's your schedule, a map of the school and a paper I need all your teachers to sign and bring back at the end of the day. Have a nice day!" I smiled and walked out, back to the cold, gloomy day, walking the path to my classes seeing as I was early. It was a nice school with a college-like set up, I liked the small town but nothing could compare to Hogwarts' beauty and magic, but this was a muggle school, it wasn't met to be magical. I decided to get to my first class early, US history. I waited for the bell to ring, seeing the people filter in and sit down, whispering about me and staring, these Americans are so rude sometimes. Just as the bell was about to ring a boy… man, walked in and I stiffened, vampire. He had golden hair, and golden eyes so I'm guessing he's part of the same clan as the other. He was so different though, he looked like he had been through somethings, cold to almost everyone and talking to no one if anyone even tried to approach him, which they didn't. He was a mystery and I couldn't but wonder just what he was because he seemed much deeper then he let on. For the rest of the class, other then when the teacher introduced me, I started over at the mystery vampire across the room for me. I was surprised when the class was almost over, he glanced over at me, I froze, not knowing just what to do. Over the course of my next few classes I noticed a couple other vampires, but not the one that threatened my children thankfully, I would've ripped out his jugular. In my third class I was sat by a girl with brown hair and brown eyes who seemed to radiate awkwardness.

"Hi, I'm Harry." I said, I needed some kind of friend and I didn't really like anyone in my other classes.

"I'm Bella." She said, looking down at her lap.

"Nice to meet you, have you lived here for a while?" I asked, knowing the answer was yes, everyone here seemed to have come and never left hundreds of years ago.

"I'm new, I've only been here for a week, but I was born here." Surprising.

"Nice, I came from England."

"I can tell, how do you like Forks?" She asked, this time actually looking up at me.

"It's nice so far, I like the small town, the only thing is that you drive on the wrong side of the road!" I said, making her laugh, yes! I was making friends and not being awkward.

"Well, I hope you are to, I wouldn't want to be on the road with you then." She said, still laughing. We talked and whispered for the rest of trig and I was surprised that she invited me to sit with her at lunch, but I still felt pretty accomplished and proud of myself. Next I had French II and then lunch. I walked to the lunch room and immediately found the table Bella was at with five other people.

"Hey Harry." She said as I walked over, sitting down right next to her. She introduced me to all her friends and talked about some of the people in the school, including the Cullens, the coven of vampires that lives here, but she didn't know that I assume. There were seven of them, a very large coven and I knew that every single one of them could smell the wolf in me, but when it was mixed with the vampire, I bet they were super confused about just what I was.

The next day in history some kid in the class was messing around and so he was moved to the vampire's spot, the vampire however didn't swap, he was moved to the empty seat right next to me. I was happy, but I doubted he would talk to me anyway, he never talked to anyone except for his family. I was wrong though, he was early for class like I was the day after and we just sat in silence until he looked over at me, I could smell his uncertainty.

"Hi, I'm Jasper." He said with a southern drawl that made me melt.

"Hi, I'm Harry, it's nice to meet you." I said back, trying not to freak out.

"It's nice to meet you to, people have been talking about the new British student."

"Yeah, I guess it's unusual for a small American town to have someone from a different country." I said, slightly self conscious, everyone was talking about me? Jasper chuckled and looked out at the rainy sky. Class wasn't going to start for another ten minutes and no one other then the teacher was there, but the teacher had just gotten up and left, leaving the two of us alone.

"I know you're a vampire." I said out of nowhere Jasper raised his eyebrows and looked at me.

"How?" He asked with a small laugh of surprise.

"Oh I don't know, maybe your unnatural golden eyes, extremely pale skin, you never eat, never talk to anyone. I can go on." I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes.

"We're really that obvious?"

"Please, if anyone here had a brain they would see right through your human act." They really were super obvious, I would see them even if I couldn't smell them.  
"Well you're not human either. What are you a shifter? A vampire? Something else? I can't pin your scent." I laughed, crossing my legs and looking at the front of the class.  
"Wouldn't you like to know? I guess you'll just have to stay and find out." I said without thinking, one of the last things I should've said. Vampires hated Miles, Gwen and me just because of what we are and I shouldn't risk my children, but Jasper had taken over my mind.

"I plan to." The teacher then came in and class started a bit later. We talked for the rest of class, both of us knowing what they were talking about for different reasons.

"You should come and sit with us during lunch, Bella will be there, my brother's in love with her." Jasper said, rolling his eyes at the ignorance of his brother. How could a vampire love a human?

"Okay, I'll be there." I left, going to the rest of my classes until I got to Trig.

"Hey Bella." I said, sitting down next to my new friend.

"Hi Harry."

"Do you know Edward Cullen?" I asked and she smiled for some reason.

"Yes, I'm sitting with them at lunch. Why?"

"Oh, I was just wondering because I am to, I'm friends with Jasper." Her eyes widened in surprise.  
"Really? Jasper doesn't talk to anybody I've tried." I laughed, Jasper really is a recluse, I wonder why he talked to me?

"Well, he talked to me, we had a fun conversation."


End file.
